pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisan
The Daisan Region is a land west of Johto and east of Hoenn. The concept was originally based on the Tohoku region, which would make it south of Sinnoh and north of Kanto, but as it has been found that the fan-fictional Ainu region is also based on the Tohoku region, the original concept will be scrapped and the Daisan Region will be re-created, based on both the Chugoku and Shikoku regions, so as to avoid possible conflicts. Notes: This concept is still in the development process Confirmed species unique to Daisan Planary - A small bird Pokémon that uses photosynthesis. The Daisan Grass-type starter. Photolcon - The evolved form of Planary Chloreagle - The normal evolved form of Photolcon Dendreron - A very rare super-powerful evolution of Photolcon Kitember - A small fire cat Pokémon with metal fur. The Daisan Fire-type starter. Magcatma - The evolved form of Kitember Metaguar - A large jaguar-like Pokémon, the normal evolved form of Magcatma. It has such control over the great amounts of temperature it generates that it can form a mirage to confuse its enemies Solguar - A very rare super-powerful evolution of Magcatma Sterian - A large lobster-like Pokémon. The Daisan Water-type starter. Lobtytos - The evolved form of Sterian Hydrothian - The normal evolved form of Lobtytos, resembling a lobster with a flattish body and a blade on the end of its tail. This Pokémon hunts large Pokémon and has occasionally been known to sink ships due to mistaking them for food Leviatron - A very rare super-powerful evolution of Lobtytos Tnag - A tiny Bug Pokémon that is harmless on its own but potentially dangerous in large swarms Megatnag - The evolved form of Tnag Ultratnag - The evolved form of Megatnag Caterva - A small caterpillar-like Bug Pokémon Cellkoon - A cocoon-like Bug/Steel-type Pokémon, the evolved form of Caterva Graphile - A colonial wasp Pokémon that can evolve from Cellkoon Graphdrone - A colonial wasp Pokémon that can evolve from Cellkoon Graphqueen - A colonial wasp Pokémon that can evolve from Cellkoon Cardinay - A small red bird Pokémon Cardicon - The evolved form of Cardinay Cardihawk - A humanoid Flying/Fighting-type bird Pokémon, the evolved form of Cardicon Plataix - A small duck-like Pokémon Aixyrhynox - A humanoid Pokémon that evolves from Plataix Pineedl - A miniature tree-like Pokémon Sequoiant - An enormous tree-like Grass/Steel-type Pokémon that evolves from Pineedl Amphiattan - A salamander-like Water/Electric-type Pokémon Raimander - A humanoid salamander-like Pokémon that evolves from Amphiattan Neonine - The female form of a species known as the Neo- species. Closely related to Eevee and a very rare species Valianine - An evolution of Neonine that resembles a humanoid fox/cat hybrid. It is very compassionate and travels around, helping other Pokémon in need Bentanine - An evolution of Neonine that resembles a humanoid fox/cat hybrid. It is extremely egocentric Neonitor - The male form of a species known as the Neo- species. Closely related to Eevee and a very rare species Valiator - An evolution of Neonitor that resembles a humanoid fox/cat hybrid. It is very compassionate and travels around, helping other Pokémon in need Bentor - An evolution of Neonine that resembles a humanoid fox/cat hybrid. It is extremely egocentric Alkan - A tiger cub-like Steel/Poison-type Pokémon Ammtora - The evolved form of Alkan Lytiger - The evolved form of Ammtora Natyke - A small humanoid Grass/Ground Pokémon Terraphyl - The evolved form of Natyke. Voltovox - A spherical Grass/Electric-type Pokémon that floats in the air using magnetic levitation Voltometex - A rare humanoid Grass/Electric-type Pokémon related to Voltovox. It supports the shape of its body with powerful magnetic fields. If deprived of electricity, Voltometex's body will collapse Titaneon - A Steel-type evolution of Eevee. It is unusual in that it can evolve again Mercureon - The evolved form of Titaneon. It is a Steel/Poison-type that has a liquid metal body and can shapeshift at will. As a defensive measure, it can reorganize its skin into blades, spikes, and whatever else that offers considerable protection Spectreon - A Ghost-type evolution of Eevee. It can spontaneously warp to places miles away Athleon - A Fighting-type evolution of Eevee. It stands upright on two legs and is excellent in hand-to-hand combat Petreon - A Rock-type evolution of Eevee. Its body is covered in rocky armor and spikes Venomeon - A Poison-type evolution of Eevee. Its fur sticks out straight like needles and contains poison Normeon - A Normal-type evolution of Eevee. It is not particularly strong but has evolutions of its own Arcteon - A Ghost/Ice-type evolution of Normeon. It resembles a cloud and its true form is not certain. It can surround its foes and freeze them solid Tesleon - An Electric/Steel-type evolution of Normeon. It has an electroreceptive sense and can sense objects without using its eyes Maraeon - A Fire/Dark-type evolution of Normeon Chloreon - A Grass/Psychic-type evolution of Normeon Acereon - A Water/Poison-type evolution of Normeon Litheon - A Rock/Fighting-type evolution of Normeon SEA-G - An extremely advanced artificially-created Pokémon that is not technically Virtual but instead uses super-advanced technology originally invented by the Dygammeta race of Pokémon to warp dimensions and become a physical object. It even has a full set of emotions. SEA-G stands for Simulation with Emotional Ambiance type G and it was created by a criminal mastermind as a prototype for later, more powerful SEA Pokémon SEA-H - The successor to SEA-G SEA-I - The successor to SEA-H SEA-J - The successor to SEA-I, originally used as a weapon by a criminal mastermind. This unique Pokémon can sense the emotional part of the Aura (a.k.a. Ambiance) generated by other Pokémon. While this ability was programmed so it could detect its targets more easily, it backfired because CJ became able to comprehend the emotions it was detecting and this caused SEA-J's to develop an unstable emotional state. SEA-J was rescued by a benevolent scientist named David Northman SED - The successor to SEA-J. Stands for Simulation with Emotional Deficiency Viroae - An advanced form of 'malware Pokémon' Annilor - A malware Pokémon similar to Viroae, but does not replicate itself Trojeng - A malware Pokémon that is more suited for battle than computer hacking Letaptelec - A land-limpet Pokémon with heavy defense but relatively little mobility Dewtrap - A carnivorous plant Pokémon that can hardly move Chlorotelec - A double-Pokémon formed when a Dewtrap anchors itself to the shell of a Letaptelec Velaisaylis - An airborne Pokémon that resembles a jellyfish Staraster - A related species to Staryu Starthae - A Steel/Water-type Pokémon that resembles Starmie with three layers Chlorrest - A kelp-like Water/Grass-type that can reach 60 feet in length Sundel - A dolphin-like Water/Psychic-type Lutraqua - A related species to Floatzel Neytrake - A sea-urchin like Pokémon Slatrite - The evolved form of Neytrake Graptetra - A conical Water/Steel-type Pokémon Straitrowt - A fishlike Pokémon that looks very plain Moltren - A sea-serpent-like Water/Fire-type that evolves from Straitrowt Condracoil - A massive 40-foot long Water/Poison snake Leotite - A small lion cub-like Pokémon that can sense the emotions of others to some degree. Sekhion - A humanoid lion-like Pokémon, the evolved form of Leotite Raelios - A humanoid hawk-like Pokémon that can perceive Aura to a massive extent Vertilash - A Dark/Grouind-type Pokémon, the evolved form of Marowak. It carries around a whip of bone that it uses to lash its enemies. Its bones are stronger than steel and it can bite through solid rock Reptoid - An insect Dragon that stands on two legs and has four arms. Two have claws and two have blades. Although it is clearly very strong, it is much more powerful that it appears to be and has the strength to stop a freight train Hydrathere - An enigmatic Fire/Dragon Pokémon that seems to be made of gas and is normally invisible Oxyvern - An enigmatic Ghost/Dragon Pokémon that is similar to Hydrathere Dracian - An enigmatic Water/Dragon Pokémon that is formed when Hydrathere and Oxyvern fuse together Allesplice - A powerful and dangerous Psychic/Dark-type Pokémon that contains millions of microorganisms which it can use to manipulate and splice the genetic code of other Pokémon. It is normally used for genetic research purposes but is highly formidable in battle as well Magnetroid - A Pokémon that can evolve from Magneton. It consists of seven Magnemite arranged in a humanoid structure. It can brainwash other Steel-type Pokémon and magnetically control them to form armor around itself Amprobe - A Pokémon that evolves from Electrode. It resembles a sphere with two smaller spheres that it controls with electromagetic fields. These smaller sphere are used as 'boxing gloves' Weberaco - A small Electric/Dragon-type Pokémon that is believed to have come from another planet Ryunre - The evolved form of Weberaco Heliorai - The female evolution of Ryunre. It can absorb solar radiation and survive in outer space Royvean - The male evolution of Ryune. It can control sunspot patterns and trigger off massive solar storms Gamalobo - A star-like Pokémon in the shape of a wolf. It can unleash massive shockwaves of searing-hot plasma Quantress - A bizarre Steel/Ghost-type that can use quantum physics to achieve nearly anything. It is surrounded by plates of neutrons that are virtually indestructible. Quantress itself shines with an intensely bright light that makes it impossible to tell what the Pokémon truly looks like Dygammeta - A sentient and highly intelligent humanoid Psychic-type Pokémon that is possibly related to Unown. It inhabited a universe that came prior to ours and found technological means to manipulate Aura and use it to create artificial Pokémon that are more powerful than any we can imagine. As this universe was destroyed by the Pokémon Rageddon, Dygammeta is presumed extinct. Shadowrai - An evil Pokémon that can fill the hearts of other Pokémon with fear and dread. Its true form is unknown but it usually takes the form of black fog that fills the air. Shadorai helped Rageddon destroy a previous universe and was sealed away in a void by Arceus for its misdeeds during a cataclysmic battle Vouress - An evil Pokémon that can drain away the life of other Pokémon to make itself stronger. Its true form is unknown but it usually takes the form of a pitch-black cloud in the form of a wolf. Shadorai helped Rageddon destroy a previous universe and was sealed away in a void by Arceus for its misdeeds during a cataclysmic battle Rageddon - An evil Pokémon that travels through the void between universes to wreak havoc and eventually destroy the universes entirely. In a universe that later linked to ours, Rageddon convinced Shadowrai and Vouress to join forces with it. The three of them fought Arceus in a cataclysmic battle. While they succeeded in destroying the universe and everything in it, Arceus managed to seal them away in the void for their misdeeds and created a new universe out of the ashes of the old one. This second universe happens to be the one we live in Category:Regions